


faking it

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: A tediously boring business dinner ends with a deliciously sweet surprise. And that's before dessert has even arrived on the table.ORKara finds out that Lena faked it and takes matters into her own hands. (Literally.)





	faking it

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of packing for a weekend away and whilst mourning that melissa cancelled ultimates so the extremely gay photo ops i had planned will probably never see the light of day now (no one talk to me)

Lena is distracted. 

 

She knows she should be paying attention to these people; these important and influential people who probably believe that they can crush her underneath their thumbs. They probably can’t, of course, because her wealth and influence triples that of almost all of them, but the fact that they still _think_ they might, still makes her a little uneasy if she really think about it. 

 

But she really can’t concentrate on the infiltration of stocks or investment prices or whatever the hell the man opposite her has been droning on about for the last 40 minutes. It’s unlike her, because usually her head is firmly in the game at all times, especially at business dinners like this. Business dinners like this are perfect for her to get ahead, because once the wine starts flowing, people become a little loose lipped and begin to brag a little too much about future prospects, and for Lena who firmly sticks to one glass of wine at these events, it’s the perfect scenario. 

 

Still, tonight she’s distracted. And she hates it because she hates considering that her own wandering thoughts might be the reason one of these overbearing, middle aged men gets one over on her. She’s already at a disadvantage, being the only woman at the table besides Kara, who has once again come along to keep Lena company even though she has much more pressing matters she could be attending to. Like an actual city to save, perhaps. But Kara reassures her repeatedly in the days leading up to these boring business dinners that Alex and the rest of the team can handle a lot of things without her, and that if they really do need her, Alex will call. And Lena just can’t find it in her to argue with Kara about it anymore. Especially not when Kara appears at her door, suited and booted and looking absolutely divine. There isn’t a force on earth that could make Lena say no to her when she’s dressed like _that_.

 

The first time she and Kara had shown up to one of these events together, the rest of the party at the table had been less than impressed. Of course, a reporter sitting at a table full of the wealthiest people in National City when she really had no business being there, hadn’t gone down well. But Kara is nothing if not exponentially charming, and somehow she’d smiled and flirted her way into gaining their trust, offering to sign NDA’s and any other paperwork they could muster up if it meant she just got to quietly sit by Lena, occasionally squeezing her hand, reminding her simply and softly that she was there and was on her side. 

 

It’s just common knowledge now that Kara will be at these events with Lena, to the point where if she isn’t, people ask Lena where she is. Lena enjoys that massively, the fact that people just see them as a package deal now. After two years of flirting and gazing and longing, and then another six months of secrecy and avoiding the public eye, finally being with Kara in every single way makes Lena feel warmer than she ever thought she deserved, makes her happier than she ever thought was possible.

 

She feels Kara nudge her underneath the table with her foot, for probably the hundredth time so far tonight. 

 

Looking up, Lena blushes softly and smiles apologetically at her and tries to refocus her attention once again on the conversation at the table. Admittedly, if it weren’t for Kara’s gentle nudges every now and then, Lena would probably have fallen asleep sitting up within 10 minutes of arriving. 

 

It’s been a very long and exhausting week. 

 

Kara leans over and whispers in her ear.

 

"Are you alright?" she asks, finding the back of Lena’s wrist under the table and stroking her fingertips softly over the skin there. 

 

"Mhmm. Just tired," Lena admits, quietly.

 

Kara frowns slightly and then moves her hand to squeeze Lena’s thigh reassuringly under the table. 

 

And if Lena hadn’t been distracted before, she’s definitely distracted now.

 

They'd been in a rush to get to the dinner earlier that evening; Lena had been in back to back meetings all day and even when her last one ended, Kara had called saying she needed her help tracking some kids who had somehow managed to break into National City bank with the intention of stealing what she guessed was large amounts of cash. It doesn’t surprise Lena that somehow she’s ended up part of the super squad (Kara pretends she hates it when she calls them that but Lena knows better), and she’s always delighted to be asked for help. It makes for hard competition at game nights with Winn, because while Lena isn’t the best at tech support, sometimes she just enjoys getting her hands dirty in that field and Kara has no problem indulging her, and Winn doesn’t like to admit that Lena could be just as good at it as he is one day. Hence, he gets very competitive at Pictionary and Uno as a way of letting out his frustration. The friendship the two of them have though, makes Lena smile whenever she thinks about it. She’s fond of all of them, Alex and James and J’onn and everyone else on the team, but Lena enjoys Winn’s friendship in particular; Winn reminds Lena of herself a lot of the time. 

 

By the time Supergirl had made it to the bank and talked the kids out of the robbery and handed them over to the police before rushing back to CatCo to finish typing up an article that had to be in by the end of the day, both she and Lena had only just made it back to Lena’s apartment with an hour to get ready for dinner. As usual though, time hadn't seemed to be an issue for Kara who'd promptly backed Lena up against the wall and begun to ravish her with her mouth as soon as they were inside.

 

"We're going to be late," Lena had mumbled against Kara’s mouth, Kara’s tongue seemingly just content to ignore her, happily using her now open mouth to its advantage, slipping inside and colliding with her own.

 

Lena had tried to protest, tried to put an end to the kiss so she could head to her closet to get ready, but of course, Kara’s mouth had been completely intoxicating and any attempt she’d made to remind herself of how late they’d be if they didn’t start getting ready sometime soon had been in vain. 

 

She’d given up her protest before it had barely even begun and all too soon found her hands in Kara’s hair, her leg wrapping around Kara’s body, pulling her closer to her. Sighing audibly, she’d been merciless to stop Kara’s hands as they danced along her body from her hips up, grazing and caressing her over the fabric of her blouse, before beginning to undo the buttons one by one. Lena’s nails had dug hard into the back of Kara’s neck as she continued to move her mouth against Lena’s, seemingly without rhythm but somehow perfectly at the same time, making quick work of Lena’s blouse buttons before removing it from her body and tossing it onto the floor; she’d actually been surprised that Kara didn’t just rip her shirt from her body— it definitely wouldn’t have been the first time. As soon as the material was out of the way, Kara’s hands had cupped her breasts hard, squeezing them through the red satin bra she had on, making Lena moan loudly, Kara’s name falling from her lips with a hiss.

 

" _Lena_ ," Kara moaned in response, each syllable longer than the last, her hips beginning to rotate against Lena’s thigh mindlessly, rubbing her arousal anywhere she could find friction.

 

Lena had moaned again, her stomach fluttering as it always did when she realised just how quickly she could have Kara with her like this. She’d felt Kara’s hands dance back down her body again, skating softly over her bare abdomen before continuing their journey over her hips and down to her ass where they had squeezed hard, the momentum forcing Lena’s body against hers even harder, making her whine Kara’s name in pleasure. 

 

Lena’s body was completely gone in the moment, heat pooling between her thighs as Kara’s hands continued to worship her behind, but all of a sudden, Lena’s nagging brain had reminded her again of how late they were going to be if she didn't hurry this along. She'd cursed out loud, both in frustration and in pleasure as Kara’s mouth had fallen to her neck, almost as if she'd read her mind, her teeth nipping at Lena’s hot skin, her pesky and perfect tongue apparently desperate to make them as late as possible. 

 

Nothing made Lena anxious quite like the prospect of being late for something important, for anything really, and it was where she and Kara dramatically differed. Kara was notorious amongst their friends for being late to everything (not always entirely her fault. Enter, Supergirl), but Lena had never been late to anything, be that a doctor's appointment, a dinner date, a meeting or a flight in her entire life. 

 

Biting back the urge to check her watch over Kara’s shoulder, Lena had moved her hands to the front of Kara’s pants, quickly undoing the buckle of her belt. She had wanted nothing more than to take her time with her, to savour Kara’s body with her mouth and hands, but there just wasn't time for it and as much as it begrudged Lena, she had to get this over with as quickly as possible. She had silently scolded herself inside her head at how utterly unromantic that thought had been, but had made no effort to slow her hands from gripping the waistband of Kara’s pants and underwear at the same time and yanking them down.

 

Because unless Lena took charge of the situation, albeit something she rarely ever did, normally perfectly content to leave Kara in control, they were never going to make it to dinner on time. 

 

Kara’s foot nudging Lena’s ankle under the table again brings Lena back to the present and she smiles sheepishly at her upon seeing the crease between Kara’s eyebrows, a questioning look on her face. 

 

Kara’s hand is still on her thigh, her hot skin an ever-present reminder of the desire low in her stomach that had been there since before dinner, a result of the orgasm she'd faked in attempt to make sure they made it to dinner on time. 

 

She'd never faked an orgasm with Kara before, she'd never had to, Kara had never given her reason to because she was the best and most dedicated and attentive partner she’d ever had in every sense of the word, and as soon as Lena had decided that that was what it was going to take to make sure they weren't late, she'd felt guilty about it. She knows that if she had just waited another couple of minutes, Kara would have gotten her off incredibly easily, probably even more than once with her super speed if she’d asked, but at the time Lena had just felt too wound up with anxiety over being late to even consider it. And so faking it had seemed like the most logical option at the time. But it had reminded her of the first and only guy she’d ever slept with in high school; he'd never got her off and she was too shy and self conscious to tell him. Their relationship had been brief and incidentally she’d realised she was just a huge lesbian shortly after that, and thankfully, she’d never had to fake anything again. But especially with Kara. Kara was _incredible_. Which is why Lena feels exceptionally guilty about the whole thing. 

 

Kara is still staring at her, a concerned look on her face and Lena is overly aware she doesn’t normally act like this. The worry in Kara’s eyes is soft and the feeling of her hand pressing reassuringly into her thigh makes the guilt Lena had felt earlier slam back into her even stronger than before. 

 

Conversation suddenly picks up over the table again and smaller groups of people begin talking amongst themselves as they wait for dessert; Lena is seemingly not the only one bored of listening to the same middle aged man at the head of the table talk incessantly at anyone who will listen, and she’s glad because trying to look interested had been beginning to take its toll.

 

"Are you okay?" Kara asks, her voice still low but not a whisper anymore.

 

"I'm fine, I'm just— I'm-" Lena struggles to find the right word. "Stressed," she decides on eventually, picking up her glass and taking a sip of her wine.

 

It’s vague, but stressed certainly covers everything she’s feeling in a nutshell.

 

Kara watches her, the crinkle between her brow deepening even further, stroking soft circles into Lena’s thigh in what Lena suspects she thinks is helpful and reassuring, but is actually doing absolutely nothing to help the aforementioned stress. Lena fidgets in her chair, the feeling of Kara’s fingers so close to where she actually wants them making her blush hot, before she gently rests her hand over Kara’s, removing it swiftly from her thigh and over onto Kara’s lap. She tries to move her hand back but Kara’s fingers wrap tightly around hers, stopping her.

 

"Kara—"

 

"When you say you’re stressed... stressed how?" she interrupts, a trace of a smirk on her face but her eyes still concerned.

 

Lena blushes, and decides there’s no point lying to Kara. "Stressed as in the kind of stressed you get when you're really fucking worried about being late for dinner, so you fake an orgasm just to make sure you get there on time... that kind of stressed, you know?” Lena says in a hushed rush, her cheeks blushing as her sentence progresses. 

 

Kara’s grip on her hand tightens as she processes her words, her smirk quickly turning into a hard line across her face. “I knew your pulse sounded more erratic than usual tonight, but I had no idea why…” Kara says, thoughtfully.

 

"I'm sorry," Lena whispers after a few seconds of staring at Kara’s face, trying to read her expression.

 

"Get your coat, we're leaving," Kara mutters against Lena’s ear after a second, her teeth nipping Lena’s earlobe slightly.

 

She starts to protest, "Kara, we can't just-" but then Kara’s hand is suddenly back on her thigh, her fingers dipping right underneath the hem of Lena’s dress to graze against the material of her underwear and the rest of Lena’s sentence evaporates into thin air as she feels Kara’s fingers brush against her, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. 

 

Kara presses a chaste kiss to Lena’s cheek, and Lena can feel the smile in it, and she’s about to just stand and make their exit when a thought wanders into her mind that has a wave of arousal rushing through her body. 

 

Before she can dismiss it, she leans over and whispers low in Kara’s ear, hoping she sounds braver and more in control than she actually feels. "I'm not leaving. I ordered dessert and dessert I am going to wait for.” 

 

Kara’s fingers still against her as Lena pulls away and leans back in her seat, running her tongue slowly over her teeth, her eyes darkening as she catches onto the teasing edge in Lena’s voice. 

 

"What are you saying?" Kara asks, resting her palm back on Lena’s thigh again, rubbing her thumb into the inner side of it.

 

"I'm saying that I am having dessert. What you do in the meantime is up to you," Lena smirks, picking up her wine and taking a long drink, delighting in the expression on Kara’s face.

 

"Wait. You want me to…” Kara trails off. “Right here?"

 

Lena shrugs. "It's always been somewhat of a fantasy of mine. I’m sure you know that by now,” she smiles, sweetly.

 

Kara’s grip on her thigh tightens, and she looks as though she doesn’t fully believe what Lena is suggesting, before finally, she grins.

 

"I hope you don't regret this," she mutters, her voice low and affected, dripping with the authority that makes Lena weak. "You know, I'm offended that you faked it earlier. Very, very offended.” 

 

Lena bites her lip, suddenly a little nervous as Kara speaks, wondering whether this was a good idea after all. But before she has time to change her mind, Kara’s fingers find their way back between her legs again and Lena melts. 

 

As subtly as possible, Kara scoots her chair closer to Lena’s and angles her body towards her slightly. At a glance, to the people around the table it looks like they’re merely having an in depth conversation. Lena leans one elbow on the table and turns even further into Kara, doing all she can to create a barrier between them and the rest of the table guests. 

 

Kara’s touches are still feather light at her apex, her fingers and knuckles taking it in turns to explore the smooth fabric of her underwear and Lena half begins to wish she hadn't bothered wearing any so Kara couldn't tease her quite so much. She knows all too well how good Kara is at teasing and how if she challenges her too much, Kara could probably make it last hours, drawing out Lena’s pleasure until Lena is begging her to stop. Already Lena just wants to move her hips and press herself against Kara’s hand but she can’t, not without someone seeing, not without making it obvious what they’re up to under the table, and she knows that Kara knows that. She knows that Kara knows she is completely powerless to do anything but sit there and let her hands torture her in any way they can. 

 

She expects Kara to do just that, to draw out this exact sweet torture for a few minutes at least, but before too long Kara’s fingers began to rub against her with more pressure, pressing harder against the fabric of her underwear and the sensation is so delicious that Lena finds herself gripping the edge of the table, fighting internally with her eyelids to stay open before they dare to flutter closed at any second. She knows she’s wet, she has been since before they even left her apartment, since she made Kara fly apart right there against the wall of her living room with four fingers inside of her after the guilt of faking her own release, and she knows the thin satin material of her underwear isn’t doing anything to hide it. She glances up at Kara from under her lashes, a blush burning across her cheeks as she meets her gaze, finding her already looking back at her intently, a casual smile on her face. Lena curses under her breath in Kryptonian, one of the many phrases she’s learned from Kara over the last couple of years. 

 

"What's wrong, Ms Luthor?" Kara teases, grinning at her.

 

Lena’s about to shoot her a sarcastic comment, a curse or two in English as well, when Kara changes the angle of her hand and all coherent thought leaves Lena’s brain, Kara’s palm pressing gently against her clit as her fingers continue to rub further down. Even biting hard on her lip doesn’t stop the hiss of approval slipping through Lena’s teeth. 

 

Kara chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Lena’s head, pushing her palm down harder against her and beginning to move it in time with her fingers, back and forth right over Lena’s bundle of nerves. 

 

"Please," Lena whispers, forcing her eyes up to meet Kara’s, feeling them dangerously close to slipping shut in pleasure.

 

"Please, what?" Kara replies, the grin on her face widening.

 

Lena curses under her breath again and grips Kara’s wrist tightly.

 

"Inside me. Now. Please," she whispers, breathlessly.

 

"So impatient," Kara mutters, tutting, her hand making no effort it seemed to making its way inside her, choosing just to continue rubbing her over the fabric. “You should probably take a drink or something, by the way. Mr Smith opposite and three people down keeps staring. Act natural. Pretend I’m not here.” 

 

Lena doesn’t even have to see Kara’s face to know she’s smirking again, she can hear it in her words clear as anything, and Lena considers just how much the tables have turned in her attempt at a little power play. Lena’s used to being one of, if not the most powerful people in any room, but she thrives off of the way Kara can make her melt into submission with just a look more than she’d ever admit to anyone who isn’t Kara. 

 

Lena grits her teeth to keep herself from cursing again and leans over to pick up her wine, sipping it delicately as though nothing at all is happening underneath the table. She even forces herself to make eye contact with Mr Smith, smiles non-committedly as she drinks. He returns her smile with a nod. 

 

“Perfect. I love you,” Kara whispers into her ear, and Lena’s heart skips a beat at the praise before a slightly harder nudge of Kara’s palm against her clit makes her gasp and she almost chokes and splutters wine all over the table. 

 

A man sitting across from her, (what is his name again?) glances over and asks Lena if she’s alright.

 

"I'm fine," Lena smiles, wiping her mouth delicately with her napkin and placing her glass back down on the table.

 

The man doesn’t look convinced though, and Lena feels herself beginning to blush. She grips Kara’s wrist, tries to make her stop for a second, but Kara ignores her and mutters, “Talk to him, Lena. Chill out a little.” 

 

Lena almost tells Kara to fuck herself when she glances over and sees the innocent smirk on her face as she tells her chill out, as though Lena is capable of even _thinking_ about anything other than Kara’s fingers between her thighs right now, let alone engage in conversation with someone. But Lena is a professional, and this little game she’s playing with Kara was _her_ idea after all, so she sucks it up and takes a deep breath through her nose, hoping that maybe just having to look at a man will be enough to dampen the pleasure building inside of her for awhile, just until she can cull any suspicions anyone might be having about what she and Kara are up to. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn’t catch your name earlier..." Lena says, forcing an even bigger smile onto her face, desperate to seem somewhat normal so that the vice-CEO sitting opposite her will go back to whatever it was he was talking about with the person next to him and stop staring at her.

 

She hears Kara laughing softly beside her and fights the urge to kick her hard under the table.

 

"Daniel. Daniel Jones," the man replies, smiling now but clearly still not entirely satisfied that everything is okay given the curious look in his eye.

 

"Of course, Mr Jones, how could I forget? You used to work closely with Morgan Edge, right, before his sentencing? How unfortunate it is that he’s locked up for the rest of his life. Isn’t it funny how things just always have a way of getting out and biting you in the ass eventually?” Lena says, her voice as sweet as honeysuckle. 

 

She hears Kara hum an approving sound beside her, and it makes her feel brave. Taking another sip of her wine, Lena shrugs. “I guess it’s a lesson for all of us, one we can all learn from. That no matter how much money or power we possess, there are always things going on beneath the surface that could ruin us if they were to get out.” 

 

She isn’t sure what she’s getting at, but she knows fine well that Daniel Jones has been lying on his taxes for the last 5 years, has been smuggling equipment illegally from overseas so that he doesn’t have to pay the full amount for it, has been blackmailing the majority of his employees so that they keep his secrets, money laundering wherever possible so that he can keep his bank balance climbing. 

 

“I don’t know that I could live with myself, having a secret that might—“

 

It’s at this point in her sentence that Kara finally decides to slip her fingers underneath the fabric of Lena’s underwear, two fingers heading straight for her soaking entrance and dipping into her folds. 

 

Lena almost chokes on her own tongue at that, her grip on Kara’s wrist tightening enough that it hurts her own fingertips, and she coughs suddenly and mid-sentence, (she would have probably screamed otherwise) which earns her another scrutinised glare from across the table.

 

"...destroy my life like that!" Lena continues, or she tries to anyway, as though she can’t feel her girlfriend’s fingers inside of her at that specific moment in time. 

 

"Yes, Ms Luthor," Daniel replies, no longer looking curious, just looking half terrified now as Lena continues to smile at him in a way she hopes is threatening enough to suggest that she’s onto him. 

 

Thankfully it works and he turns back to the man on his right, picking up their conversation where it had left off, albeit a little more nervously than before, looking like he never wants to cross paths with Lena Luthor again.

 

“That was so hot, Lena,” Kara says, quietly, her voice low and affected as Lena leans back in her chair again. 

 

"You’re welcome. And I hate you so much," Lena whispers through her teeth, still gripping Kara’s wrist. 

 

Kara chuckles, softly. "That's no way to talk to a woman who has every intention of making you come in the next 60 seconds, is it?" she smirks, her thumb flicking against Lena’s clit.

 

Lena’s hips jerk against Kara’s hand of their own accord, seeking more friction, and she’s almost at a point where she could very easily forget where they are, need burning up inside her, her thighs shaking underneath the table.

 

"Please," Lena whispers again, reaching for Kara’s hand, feeling her wetness at Kara’s knuckles. 

 

Kara doesn’t hesitate this time, let’s Lena take hold of her hand and pushes three fingers deep inside her, her thumb continuing to graze and rub against her clit almost impossibly fast, (faster than a human could, that’s for sure), sliding her fingers in and out of her with practiced precision. The angle is a little iffy and Lena is aching to just ride Kara’s hand the way she so desperately needs to, but they make it work somehow and it isn’t long before Lena feels the first signs of her impending release, a release that has been building inside her for over two hours now, since way before dinner even began. 

 

"Harder," she pleads under her breath, angling her body even further towards Kara, hiding her as best as she can from the rest of the table, her heart rate increasing by the millisecond. “Kara, please. I’m so close. Please,” Lena whispers, not even sure that her words sound like words anymore, the building pleasure inside of her and the vulnerable position they’re in driving her absolutely wild. 

 

Kara doesn’t need telling twice, her hand moving faster and harder against her, seemingly absolutely desperate to give Lena the release she’s craving. 

 

“Don’t make a sound,” Kara hisses against Lena’s ear, just as her thumbnail scratches over Lena’s clit, the white hot burst of pleasure and pain becoming her undoing. 

 

Lena freezes as she comes, her back arched off of her chair, biting down on her lip so hard it would probably bleed, anything to stop herself from moaning out loud. 

 

Never before in her life has she wanted to scream more than she does right now, gripping Kara’s wrist so hard she half worries she’s about to break her own fingers. Her walls continuing to clench around Kara’s hand, Lena considers that this is the sweetest torture she has ever endured, not being able to yell Kara’s name or stream curse after curse from her mouth as the aftershocks of her orgasm trickle through her. 

 

Kara nuzzles her cheek with her nose, and Lena feels her press a warm kiss to her hot skin. “You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispers. “You did so good, Lena.” 

 

Lena’s grasp on Kara’s wrist loosens finally, all the strength in her body seeping out of her, and she wants nothing more than to climb into Kara’s lap and fall asleep. 

 

Lena whimpers slightly as Kara removes her hand from Lena’s underwear and pulls her dress back down to its modest length mid-way down her thigh, patting her thigh affectionately once the material is back in place. Kara hands Lena her water with her dry hand, and Lena’s eyes widen as she then proceeds to suck her come from the other, clear as day, in front of the entire table of guests, none of whom were paying any particular attention anymore but all of whom could have done at any moment. A rush of heat flows through Lena at the sight, and when Kara winks, seductively and completely dorkily at the same time, Lena has had it. She stands up, somewhat shakily, Kara’s hand reaching for her lower back to steady her, and grabs her coat from the back of her chair.

 

"I'm sorry," she announces to the table. "Kara and I have to go. Our friend has just— There's been an emergency. So we have to go.” She turns to Kara. "Now,” she says, directing that one word only at her.

 

"What about dessert?" Kara asks, still fucking grinning at her.

 

"I'm on a diet," Lena whispers angrily through her teeth, grabbing Kara’s jacket too and then her hand and yanking her up from the table.

 

"Sorry, enjoy the rest of your evening," Kara smiles at their table guests as Lena tries to pull her away, Kara’s ever-so charming voice wooing at least three of the men at the table, their pathetic smiles giving away their less than composed demeanor that had clearly been bubbling under the surface all night, causing an unsolicited wave of jealousy to bubble up inside Lena. 

 

Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s as they turn and head for the exit. “How can you smile at them like that?” Lena asks, not entirely able to keep the bitterness from her voice. 

 

“Because I just had my fingers inside of you directly opposite them, which is probably their literal wet dream, and they had no clue, Lena. That’s how. What’s got you so wound up?” Kara smirks, clearly pleased with herself. 

 

Lena would have rolled her eyes and spat out a sarcastic comment had she not been too preoccupied thinking about the quickest way to get home where she could fuck the smug little grin completely off of Kara’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! i loooove reading and replying to comments :) 
> 
> come find me on twitter: @karafelicitys


End file.
